I'll Be Your Angel
by CelticChocolateLover
Summary: All she wanted was to be left alone. He wanted a woman that would care about more than clothes and money. When Hunter assigns Elis 'Angela as an assistant to the Undertaker they are less than pleased. Taker doesn't want a woman around him, let alone on with a host of issues. Will Taker and Elis'Angela help each other with their personal demons?
1. Embarrassed For the Last Time

"They don't pay me enough to deal with this shit." That was thought that went through Sophia's head when she was shoved to the side by the group known to the WWE Universe as The Shield. She desperately wanted to give them a piece of her mind, but she knew where that would get her: in the unemployment line. She was walking down the hallway to her next client's lockerroom so she could give them their program for tonight.

Sophia ignoring the snobby looks from some of the divas that passed by her. This had been the case since she had started working here. It was no secret that Sophia wasn't exactly "diva" beautiful. She was reminded of that daily by the people that she worked with. Anytime she would come in with a smile on her face, it would quickly be wiped off by someone's cruel comment or action. So of course, there was no purpose in her trying to invite her ultimate crush to the bar to have a drink.

Arriving at her destination, she knocked on his door and waited. Hearing things shuffling around, the door finally opened up and there Taker stood there in all his glory and was staring at her. She was speechless for a moment. Even after he spoke, she still found herself speechless. Only when he stepped back inside and was going to close the door did she find her voice.

"Taker, wait! I have something for you." He huffed before turning around. She could easily tell that he wasn't in the best of moods. He leaned against the door frame. "What do you want?" Sophia handed him the program, trying to from herself not to shiver at his deep Texan accent. She thought it was best to leave so she didn't embarrass herself anymore. She only made it halfway down the hall until she heard heavy footsteps following her and someone yelling for her.

"Hey, come back! What the fuck does this mean?" He thrust the paper in her face. She glanced at the paper, and then looked at him. "It says that you have a match with CM Punk. You are supposed to wrestle him." Judging from the roll of his eyes, he was highly annoyed.

"This is impossible! Vince can't do this to me! I'm the Lord of Darkness!" He went on ranting and raving with his brogue becoming more pronounced the angrier he became. By now he was outside of his room and completely oblivious to the looks from his co-workers. Once again, she gathered her things, preparing to make her way to Triple H's room, until she heard her name.

"And then they send some idiotic bitch to tell me what they were too afraid to say." Sophia turned around. "Look, I know you're pissed but I don't need you to call me names. I get enough of it from everyone else."

"Obviously you don't because what type of stupid bitch would come to a person's door and knock, just to stare at them? Hell, you ain't all that pleasant to look at anyway…"

As he droned on and on, Sophia fought to choke back the tears that were threatening to slide down her face. Each comment was like a knife gash to her heart. But she wouldn't allow him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She went to open her mouth again, but all that came forth was a strangled cry. His glare returned to her face and he made his last scathing comment.

"Oh god, the Ugly duckling is not only stupid, but she's a fucking cry baby. Jesus, you make me sick. Get the fuck out of my sight." With that, he stepped back into his room and slammed the door.

Sophia clutched the stack of papers to her chest and bit her lip in a desperate attempt to not shed a tear. Feeling eyes on her back, she turned around to see that the confrontation had gathered an audience, some of them such as Cameron and Cody Rhodes snickering and outright laughing. Others like Rey Mysterio were shaking their heads and looking at her with sympathy before walking away. She had no choice but to keep pushing ahead.

By the end of the day, Sophia heard 10 more scathing comments to her about her run in with the Taker. But as she got in her raggedy Toyota, she knew where she would find relief, and it was in the shape of a razor.


	2. Helping Out

Dave …

I pulled up to the arena parking lot with a lot on my mind. I had just woken up only 3 hours ago and I already had a headache. Trying to clear the cobwebs from my head, I grabbed my bags out of the car and headed inside. As usual, fans were bustling outside eager to meet their favorite wrestler and ring rats were pulling out all the stops to get me to pay attention to them. I signed a few autographs then headed inside. The building was overflowing with activity accompanied by the sounds of chatter from the surrounding staff. Nodding greetings to my coworkers, I made my way to my lockerroom and began to unpack. Wrestling had definitely changed from when I debuted in 2002. Mark, Amy, Jeff, Matt and Adam had retired so that left the two Paul's as the only veterans from the attitude era. I sat down on the bench holding my head in my hands. It seemed like Vince was letting anybody who said that they had so-called talent work in his business. Oh well, in the end it was his business not mine. I had started to get my wrestling attire out of my bag when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Stephanie and Paul Levesque walked in smiling from ear to ear. To most unsuspecting people it was a kind gesture. To me it meant that something was up.

"Dave, what's going on man? How are you feeling?"

Truth was if I did tell him how I really felt, it would scare the shit out of him. Dave wasn't one to tell his deepest and darkest feelings, and he didn't give a damn what people thought about it. Dave wearing his heart on his sleeve didn't mean a damn thing. Melina was going to be the last female he let near his heart.

"I'm hanging in there. Mel's lawyer served me the divorce papers yesterday. Honestly, I'm wishing that I never married her crazy ass. But nooo, I had to have a Puerto Rican. God they don't say Puerto Ricans are crazy for nothing. I should have known that bitch was after me for my money. "

Paul shook his head. He knew that Melina was a bad apple from the moment that she stepped foot in the WWE. You could tell she was only in it for the fame and the perks that came with it. She was what he called a _ring-rat diva_. He had known Dave since they were in Evolution together and he still didn't understand why women like Melina were attracted to him, especially when he could do so much better. Now that he thought about it, he recalled the conversation that he and Vince had last night. That's when Paul told his him about the plan he concocted to trick Dave into getting a manager. It was a long shot, but it was definitely needed. He sighed as he remembered having Stephanie as a manager for the first time.

He met Stephanie at a script meeting for their new storyline 1 year after he had entered WWE. He, just like Dave didn't want a manager, fearing that it would do nothing but slow him down. 4 months afterwards he started to warm up to her and eventually they fell in love. 8 months later they were married. 1 ½ years later, Dave met Melina. Everything was cool at first, with the majority of people being happy for him, until she started getting in his ear. She started telling him that he was above everything and everyone and no one could tell him what to do and if they did he didn't have to listen. Like a fool he believed it and went around reigning terror on anyone that she felt was a threat. Until Mark better known as the "The Undertaker" knocked his ass back into the real world.

_Flashback… _

_The sound of the lockerroom door slamming against the wall disrupting Mark's train of thought. Behind it a gruff voice that sounded angry. "Just what I need. He hasn't even been here for a month and he's already raising hell." He was interrupted by a loud bang resounding in the room._

"_What the hell is everybody's problem today? Motherfuckers are jealous of me and because they can't fuck with me, they fuck with my girl? That shit ain't cool."_

_Mark listened from his position in the lockerroom as he continued to pack his gym bag. This young ass punk just didn't get it. His so-called fiancé was making him believe the hype that he was bigger than the company he worked for. Well, it was no matter, because he would end up following the traditional process called the 'card-drop'. It started with you being on top performing and doing promo's every minute. Then after a while you would drop to mid-card where you would still be seen, just not as much which basically let the WWE Universe know you were still hot, just losing steam. Finally, there was the low-card, where you were either backstage candy, or dropped completely. His ears perked up upon hearing his name._

"_And now everybody wants to tell me to go talk to 'The Undertaker' about what's going on. Scoff. Like his old ass can tell me anything about my life."_

_Sadly, he didn't hear the Deadman walk up behind him. Before he knew it, he knew it he had Dave up by his throat on the wall._

"_Do you follow whatever your bitch tells you, boy? Ain't you got a lick of sense in that cantaloupe head of yours?"_

"_What the fuck are you talking about, man? What the fuck are you doing in my business Calaway?"_

_The way he was talking to him right now wasn't making matters any better for him, if anything it was pissing him off. He tightened his grip. _

"_The way I see it, you'll be out of here in 6 months, maybe a year with that attitude. Now don't come in here badmouthing me because you can't get your shit in order with your broad. _

_Dave pushed against his arm, but it was no use. "Why the hell do you care? You know you're just jealous that you didn't get to her first. Then again, what would your old ass be able to do with her, except cough up dust?"_

"_At least I know when I'm being used by a female." Mark released his grip on the young man's throat, who fell back against the wall rubbing his sore throat. "Now you ain't gotta be friends with me, hell you ain't even got to say hi to me, but I will tell you this. Everybody's been talking about you, calling you a goddamn idiot because you don't see that she is using you to get up in rank. You deserve better than that, at least I think you do. Far as I'm concerned if you like it, I have no issue with that."_

_After that Mark grabbed his bag and left._

Since that day, reality had done more than smack him, it had kicked his ass.

This was mostly due to the fact that Melina and Steph were two women that handled relationships differently. Stephanie took a different approach to situations such as conflict, finances, and sex. Usually someone would have to cuss her pretty bad and become a threat to her family and friends to get her riled up. Melina on the other hand was like a category 5 hurricane with 400 mph winds and didn't really need a reason to go off on somebody. He could only hope that Val could control Mel and put her in her place if the time ever came when they would meet face to face.

"That's seriously screwed up. Oh yeah, we came by to tell you Vince wants to meet you in 5 minutes.

"What's the meeting about?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. Why don't we walk you down there?"

"Yeah, sure."

Hesitating for a moment, I stood up to my full height to straighten my suit. "Okay, I'm going to give whatever Vince is planning a chance. But if I don't like it, I'm walking out. Got it?"

"Got it."

5Minutes Later….

"What! Are you kidding me? Why do I need a manager out of all people?"

Vince took his glasses off, pinched the bridge of his nose in an agitated manner and began to speak.

"Well, we feel that your current "situation" at home has made you more of a beast in the ring lately. Before it was okay, because you're The Animal, Dave Bautista. But in the last 3 weeks I've gotten 10 complaints from Wade Barrett, Cody Rhodes, Ryback, and Damien Sandow about you. They say you are being too rough in the ring and becoming increasingly difficult to work with."

When Vince finished speaking, he looked me squarely in the eye and gave me a look that said he wasn't changing his decision, no matter how much I begged.

I slumped back in my chair with a defeated look. "Well can I at least find out what the person looks like? From what Paul told me walking down here, it's a female." Vince hesitated slightly. "I can say that she has great work ethic, keeps track of scheduled appointments, plus you can help each other out with your anger problems."

I sighed. There was no way he was going to let me out of this room without agreeing. "Alright. I'll do it. But don't blame me if the girl comes back with a mental disorder."

Vince opened his mouth to add a rebuttal, but a feminine voice beat him to it.

"Girl? You clearly don't know what or who you're dealing with buddy."

I turned around in my chair to face quite possibly the smallest female I have ever seen in my life next to a midget. She couldn't have been any more than 4'9 or 5'0. But what caught me off guard was how beautiful she looked. Her skin reminded me of a European chocolate mixed with the perfect amount of caramel. Her facial features were small and delicate, but her eyes are what caught me off guard. They were bright green, even brighter than Mark's. My eyes moved further down, admiring her style. She was dressed in a grey pinstripe skirt suit with a silk baby blue shirt underneath. She was a little on the portly side but I could still make out the curves of her waist. That's when I noticed that her hips and bust were pretty big for her frame. I started to turn around before my eyes caught her sight of her legs. My god, this woman had legs that could easily rival Tina Turner's. I had to shake my head for a minute to get my thoughts together.

"Don't make me have to go off on you if I'm supposed to be working with you, _Mr._ _Batista. _I've been known to make a man lose his balls."

I turned towards Vince with pleading eyes, but he didn't care. "Dave, this is Valencia Burton . She is going to be your manager." I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off. "Can you start today?"

She turned towards me with a condescending smirk. "Yes I can."

Vince pushed back his chair and stood up. "Well then. Everything is settled. I hope that all goes well Dave, and Valencia...you have my sympathy." With that, he got up and walked out the door. It was silent for about 6 minutes until I broke the silence.

"Well, it's just you and me." I said turning to face her. "Indeed it is, Mr. Batista." She replied sarcastically. The silence returned again. Looking at her posture, you could tell she was tired and anxious to finish her job. "What the hell are you looking at?" her voice broke through my train of thought. "Nothing…no reason at all." Pursing her lips slightly and rolling her eyes, she pulled a stack of papers out of her bag and handed it to me.

"Here's your schedule. I took the liberty of arranging all your appearances daily, autograph signings, scheduling time for you to spend time with your children, among other personal things. If you have any questions, feel free to ask." She then clasped her hands together and laid them in her lap.

Nervously, I glanced down, said a prayer and hoped that she lived up to the credit that Vince gave her. Whenever Vince tried to give me a PA, it never worked out. Either they would fuck up my schedule when they tried to sort it out, complain because it was too much work, bitch because I was grumpy in the morning, or I scared them to close to death. Surprisingly, everything was in order. She had even managed to work out 5 hours a week for my girls. Nodding my head in approval I glanced at the clock, noting it was 3:00. I figured she would want some time to get rested for tonight.

"Since my schedule is in order and RAW starts in about 6 hours. Why don't you head back to the hotel? I'll pick you up at 8. Sound fair?" I wasn't shocked by the look on her face, but I was a little ticked by her tone of voice. "Look, don't tell me what to do. I might be your personal assistant but I still take my orders from Vince. Got it?" I held my hand up to stop her. This woman was slowly working my nerves with her attitude. I had done nothing to harm this girl, yet she was giving me problems like I did something to her. "I don't know what your fucking problem is, but as long as you're working with me you will not give me attitude, understand? I can make this easy or I can make your life a living hell. Which would you prefer?" She smirked, before she walked over towards the door.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Bautista?"

"Yes?"

"I don't need you to pick me up. I have my own car. I'm sure you don't want people to think that we are together."

I leaned my head back, rolling my shoulders around. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

Valencia…

3:30-Mandarian Oriental Hotel

After arriving at the hotel I set about getting things that I needed before _Mr. Batista_ picked me up. Looking around the room, I decided to read. Surprisingly, I found myself thinking about him. He seemed like a good natured person with a good natured attitude, at least from what I had seen on television. When Vince told me I was to be Dave's assistant, I researched and watched everything I could find on him. Personally, the guy was too damn cocky. I shook my head. "I always get stuck with chauvinistic assholes." I set the alarm on my phone for 7:30 and turned over.

4 Hours Later…

I woke up to the alarm on my phone ringing. I rubbed my eyes and stretched before I got out of the bed. I grabbed a fresh pair of underclothes and headed to the bathroom to freshen up. 20 minutes later, I walked out feeling better. I quickly slipped on my suit but after a quick inspection thought better of it. "Didn't he say that RAW was 2 hours long?"Surely I didn't want to be uncomfortable for those 2 hours, and then again why did I give two flying fucks about what he thought. I had just finished when I heard a 3 sharp knocks on the door. Grabbing everything I needed, I opened the door to see him smirking.

"Hello Mr. Batista."

"How are you Valencia? Are you ready to go?"

"Well I'm standing here outside my door with everything I need. I think I am ready."

He rolled his eyes as I closed the door and we started walking towards his car. He opened the passenger door, letting me inside. He shut the door and hopped into the driver's seat and drove off. After 10 minutes of silence, he began to speak.

"You know, since we are going to be working together, you can call me by my first name okay?"

"Whatever."

He looked over towards me for a second with a hint of agitation clearly written on his face.

"You know, you don't have to be such a smart ass about everything. I'm only trying to get along with you so we can work together."

"Yeah, right. Like anyone gives a shit about become friends with me. You act like I haven't heard about you and what you're all about."

He snorted then replied, "And what would that be?"

I turned in my seat to get a better view of his expression when I told him how I really felt.

"That you're a chauvinistic asshole who uses women for you own sexual desires simply because you feel like you're god's gift to women just because you're mixed. Then we have your credibility as a steroid user which frankly I don't dispute because there is no way in hell that muscles are supposed to look like _that_. Then we come to your so-called "anger problem" where personally I think you're just angry that you're dick hides behind your balls and no woman that you care to fuck tries to find them for you . Did I hit the nail on the head?"

He pulled his attention from the road to look at me. The look on his face didn't really surprise me. It was a mix between frustration and humor. "So that's all you got? I take it your waiting on me to tell you how I feel about you. I look back at him with a disapproving glare.

"I really don't give a shit what of think of me, but you have piqued my curiosity. Tell me Dave. Enlighten me as to what your impression of me is.

"I think that you're a beautiful woman….that feels insecure because your short and the only thing you have going for you is your ass and tits which are humongous by the way. Then we have your so-called 'rage problem' that Vince tells me that I should be aware of. Let me tell you right now, I will never be afraid of some midget that throws temper tantrums when she doesn't get her dose of lucky charms. So there, we are settled. We both have anger issues, so we won't cross each other unless we have to, got it?"

I sat back in the car seat smirking to myself. Now that was settled, I wouldn't have to worry about him trying thinking I was a pushover.

We finally pulled up to the arena and grab the things in the car. We walked up to the security guard, who nodded at Dave. His gaze then rested on me. "Does she have a pass?"

I held my head down in frustration, but only to keep from saying a smart ass comment. I know I have my backstage pass around my neck. Dave sees it, I know this douche bag sees it and I know it's around my neck.

"Umm...Yes she does. It's around her neck. See?" he pulled the pass off my chest and showed it to him. The guard bent down and squinted hard inspecting it. His eyes floated between me and the pass. After a minute, he stood up to his full height. "Alright, she can go." "Took you long enough." I rolled my eyes as we continued on our way towards the door. As I made my way through it, I felt eyes on my back. I turned around see the security guard looking me like I was a piece of meat and licking his lips. I shook my head in disgust. Picking up my bags, I was more than eager to start the night. My mind went back to Dave telling me how wild the WWE can get. "Well, what's the worst that can happen?" I didn't know how true my words would ring.


	3. Stephanie Puts Her Foot Down

After an hour of talking, and 'thank you' being spread around, Elis' Angela left the office pretty happy. Come to find out, Taker had been disappointed with the storylines and was terrorizing them for it. One glance at the script they'd written and she could see why. It was like soft porn for a "R" Rated show. Kissing french kissing Stephanie and trying to have sex with her? What the hell were they thinking? She simply told them that instead of kissing as husband and wife; they will slit their wrists and rub them together, thus making it official. It got her some weird looks but in the end, it worked.

Finally making it back to her office, Elis 'Angela sat at her desk and ate her meal with a smile on her face, completely oblivious to what was going on around her. They talked for a hot minute, during which Elis told her about her run-in with the writers. After the conversation was finished, she went back to her meal. Not noticing Stephanie talking to Mark outside the door.

"I see you finally talked some damn sense into those writers. They actually gave us something that will make the storyline exciting to watch. Who do I give credit to?"

Stephanie stopped smiling and put a professional edge to her voice. Even though she was only 16 years old, she was had more to worry about than most girls her age. Everyone knew that one day when Vince McMahon retired, leadership would fall to one of his children.

"Elis' Angela" The look he threw her was one of unbelief and anger. How dare she let that little brat touch his script!? Contaminating it with her filthy fingers, spilling tears over it and whatnot. Mark looked at the young McMahon, desperately trying and losing the fight to push her out of the way. He knew that she was hiding her somewhere in her office, for good reason to.

"Why the fuck did you let her put her slimy hands on it, Steph? I don't want to catch something-"

"Godammit Mark I will not have you talk about that poor woman like that." Her tone of voice caught must've caught him off guard. There was a malicious glint in his eye, like he wanted to raise his hand to her.

"Go ahead if you want Mark, hit me if you dare. But I'm not going to threaten you with your job. I'll do you one better. I'll make your life so miserable that you will wish you were fired. But that is nothing compared to the hell that my family will bring to this earth if it happens. Do we have an understanding of each other?

He gave her a hard look but she didn't back down. She was a McMahon through and through. Finally, he relented. "Yea. I understand." He was relieved to see that she hadn't called in the cavalry, but her demeanor hadn't relaxed one bit.

"Now when it comes to the woman sitting in that office, I want you to respect her. That means no more of this bullshit about her scars and her being a bitch. You will tell her that she is beautiful and compliment her even if it kills you in the process. This is fucking ridiculous and it ends today! Not tomorrow but TODAY!" With that she walked off, shaking her head and muttering about a disgrace.

Mark could only stand there with his mouth clenched in frustration. It's not like he gave a shit about the little twerp. She would be gone within a few months, under 3 if he had anything to do with it. Sure he came down hard on her, but it was for a reason. In his 17 year living on his own, he learned the hard way, to never trust any woman that wasn't his mother.


	4. Taking A Stand & Making Amends

Feeling the tears sliding down her face, Elis watched them hit her leg. Couldn't she go one day without someone trying to hurt her purposely? She wiped her eyes trying to stop the tears from flowing but more replaced them. Sliding down the wall, she held her head in her hands, unsure of what to do.

Taking a breath and looked in the glass side panel of the door, Elis found him still standing there. She stared at him a little longer, for the first time taking a good look at him. He was dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt with gym shoes on. Sweat was dripping over him. He must have just left the gym.

"I can only imagine what he looks like without clothes on…" Her eyes finally made it to his face and unmistakably, their eyes met. There was no doubt that there was anger swirling in the green orbs, anger that was directed at her. He walked away and knocked on the door. She knew it was him, but there was no way in hell she was opening it so he could lash out at her! The knocking on the door continued, only louder.

"Open the damn-" Mark bit his tongue, remembering Stephanie's firm warning. "Open the door sweetheart. I wanna speak with you." A few seconds passed before he heard the door unlock and swing open. He stepped through and found that she had moved to the corner of the room. He rubbed his hand over his face. Not because he was irritated, but he simply didn't like to deal with crying females. The snot, the tears, and the constant blubbering worked his nerves.

"Darlin' come on now. Get up." She didn't reply. He walked closer to her and for the first time, he could see what his words had done to her. Her face was slick with sheen, eyes were red and puffy, and her hair was disheveled.

"I know what you're thinking. I'm a hot ass mess. Just say what you need to say and get out." From the sound of her voice, she had been crying hard. He desperately wanted to say that he hadn't meant any of it, but he couldn't take back those hurtful words. Sighing, he walked towards her and pulled her to her feet. He went a step further and picked her up so they were eye level. The shock in her eyes was apparent.

"Look Elis' Angela I know I ain't the easiest person to talk to, or approach. But if you gonna work around me, then we need to sort out our problems." Elis's face was full of shock. "What do you mean? How are we gonna do-" He placed his hand over her mouth.

"It's up to you whether or not if you want to accept my proposal. I'd rather do this somewhere more…private. If you want, we can go to a restaurant. I think I saw an Olive Garden on my way to the arena. Now if you want to meet me there or not, fine." He dropped her down onto her feet and walked to the door.

"8:00 tonight. It's all up to you." With that he left, leaving Elis' Angela to her thoughts.

6:45p.m

Since Stephanie let her have the rest of the night off, she figured what the hell? What's the harm in meeting him at an Italian restaurant?

_It gives him the opportunity to embarrass you on a much larger scale, and not to mention in front of complete strangers? _

She rolled her eyes at her inner thoughts. If that was what his plan was, then he would have to try much harder. She had all but heard every cruel comment in the world. Glancing at the clock, she was grateful that she had taken a shower when she first came in. As she put on a cream silk blouse and pencil skirt with nude stockings, Elis found herself rushing. At that moment, her Samsung Galaxy III rang.

"Hello"

"Yea, this is Taker. You ready?" Looking around the room, she only had to put on her shoes, and grab some cash.

"Yea, I'm ready. I'll be downstairs in the lobby waiting-"

"No need. I'm at your door." He hung up. Elis' Angela looked at the phone in disbelief. So that was two things she had figured out about the glamorous Undertaker. He was a bully, and he was impatient. "Fuck it. He's just gonna have to wait." Padding to the door barefoot, she snatched it open. He looked surprised at her action. "Well, are you going to come in or not?"

He waited a second more, eying her suspiciously before stepping in the room. He sat in a chair by the window.

"I just have to put my shoes on and grab some cash. No more than 5 minutes." Before he could reply, she had left.

In his mind he was saying that her 5 minutes was going to turn into 15 minutes. What woman didn't pull that old trick now? His ex's favorite was 30 minutes, which turned into an hour and 30 minutes. Shaking his head, he prepared for a long wait.

"Okay I'm ready." He glanced at his watch. Damn, that was under 5 minutes! Shaking the previous thoughts from his head, he stretched before opening the door for her.

"Ladies first."


	5. Going HomeWith Undertaker

Silence was the only sound as Mark and Elis'Angela looked at each other. Hunter figured that they were both trying to see what the other was thinking. He knew that she would try to protest, but damn it the abuse had to stop somewhere. And today was the day. The plan that he devised would not only ensure that Elis' Angela grew a backbone, but give Taker another chance at love. Looking at Taker, he could still see the pain reflecting in his emerald eyes. The man deserved someone that loved him, not someone who would hurt him. Even though the "American Badass" came off as a cruel individual, Mark was a gentle giant. Hunter laughed out loud at that.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" He snapped his mouth shut, not wanting to get into trouble. "Nothing." Clearing his throat, he repeated it. "I'm not laughing at all. So Angela, how do you feel about this?"

She mulled over the issue, chewing on it as though it were a piece of candy. It was a big decision to make. On one hand, she didn't want to step on anyone's toes and making the problem worse. The last thing she needed was to quit another job because people wouldn't leave her alone. But on the other hand, she was beyond tired of dealing with everyone's bullshit. It wasn't going to be long before the shit hit the fan. Plus, Taker could offer her the protection that she needed for a while. So whether she liked it or not, it was what she needed.

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm a bit nervous about it. But I _think_ that I'm in good hands with Taker. So Yes, I'll do it." Mark's eyes lit up, knowing his mother would be proud of him for helping someone in their time of need, especially a woman. Hunter opened his mouth to say something else but the phone rang. "Okay guys I guess that's it. Taker you know what to do."

With nothing else holding them back, both WWE employees left the office. As they walked through the halls, the superstars whispered to each other. She held her head down in embarrassment but Mark wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. "Where are we going?"

He chuckled. "I'll tell you afterwards. It seems like we have an audience in the back." Sure enough there were people trailing behind them whispering in each other's ears. Mark could feel her shaking in his arms. The situation was working her nerves. "How are we gonna make it without them following us to your room?"

"Fuck them. If just because they follow us to the lockerroom doesn't mean they're gonna get in. Lesson 1: don't let your enemy make you nervous." They arrived at their destination and stepped inside. Without a second glance back, Mark slammed the door shut behind him.

He turned to see her still standing. "What are you still standing for sweetheart?" He watched as she opened and closed her mouth, trying to say something that she obviously didn't want to say.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Is this just a joke so you can start a rumor about how I slept with you or something?"

Another deep chuckle emitted from his throat as he sat in a chair opposite her. "Sit down sweetheart." He could see the wariness and uncertainty in her eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you. You want an explanation, I'm gonna give you one."

Once Elis' Angela had settled down, he spoke. "I want to make one thing clear. I'm not helping you so I can go behind you back and talk shit. When I first saw you, I didn't like you at all because I figured that you were just another catty ass diva like Naomi and Nikki Bella. When Glen told me that Stephanie and Paul had found her damn near beaten to death, it brought back some unpleasant memories from my past." He noticed that she had leaned back into the chair with her arms and legs crossed.

"What does that have to do with the fact that Hunter made me your assistant?" This time it was Taker who looked flustered. "Obviously it's because I want you to stay out of trouble. I've talked to Vince and he's arranged for both of us to take 3 months off. So if you have a hotel room, you might as well grab your stuff and give it up."

Elis'Angela gasped. "What do you mean I have to give up my hotel room?"

He grabbed his keys, phone and his gym bag. "It means that your coming home with me."


	6. Surprise! You're My Assistant!

Today they were in Boise, Idaho and Elis'Angela laughed to herself as she was suddenly hungry for potatoes with sour cream and cheese. After she checked into her hotel room, she followed her normal routine of driving to the arena so she could start working. She had just passed Triple H's office when she heard someone calling her name.

"Angela! Angela!" Upon turning around, she saw Hunter leaning outside the door to his office.

"What's up, boss!" She was close enough to notice he was grinning at her weird but funny endearment. Hunter was another one of her dear friends that didn't judge her based on appearance, except when it came to her height. But he always joked about that, always encouraging her to forget about her shortcomings.

"Angela! I need to talk to you for a minute." He opened the door for her to walk through before he followed suit. She sat down across from him in a brown leather chair that was very soft. He was seated in a similar chair, only it was designed to fit someone of his height and stature. Hunter cleared his throat before he began to speak.

"This won't take very long. As you know, Mark and I are friends that go way back, so please don't be offended when I tell you that he has spoken to me about you being bullied backstage. Now before I start jumping down people's throats, I would like for you to tell me who the ideal people are." Elis'Angela held her head down in shame. The last thing that she needed was for anyone to think that she was weak.

"Cameron, Cody, Titus…" The list went on as long as she could remember names. By the time she was done, Hunter practically had steam coming out of his ears. "So basically, just about the whole roster is involved. Normally, I would jump right into giving suspensions, but that would be half the roster. So until I figure out something, I'm going to have you be Taker's assistant."

Upon hearing his name, said man stepped into the office.

"I heard my name. What trouble am I in this time?" He sat down in the chair across from his friend. He opened his mouth to speak but a wisp of amber tickled his nose. There was only one woman in the WWE that had that scent, and he didn't need to look to know who it was.

"Did you tell her?"

"Yes. So far she seems to be taking it well." Both men looked at her reaction. Her eyes were slightly widened and her mouth was agape. For a full 2 minutes her face was stuck just like that, until Mark made a smart remark.

"Close your mouth sweetheart, flies might get in."


End file.
